


All Our Stars Are Belong to Us

by cathybrokeit12



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybrokeit12/pseuds/cathybrokeit12
Summary: No one ever bought the old abandoned lot above Marnie's ranch. Jojo Mart took over the town, and every year Stardew Valley crept closer and closer to dilapidation.But not everyone is trapped. Penny and Maru get accepted to ZuZu University, they're going to get out and make their place in the world. They just have to come to terms with who they're going to leave first.





	All Our Stars Are Belong to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all, forgive my heathen soul for writing this. It's my first time writing something like this, I hope you enjoy! <3

She texted him the second she got off the phone with Maru to confirm that she was holding the same giant pamphlet stuffed envelope in her hands. 

He responded in seconds, ' _ Come over.' _

Penny shivered as she walked in the cool breeze that swept its way up from the beach. Fall was coming and the air was changing. She really should have brought a jacket. 

Maybe in another life she wouldn't have felt so safe walking to meet a boy in the middle of the night, but it was Sam, and this was Stardew. She'd walked this route a hundred thousand times before; she could find her way to Jodi and Kent's place in her sleep at this point. 

He was practicing kick-flips under the light of the street lamp when she got there. 

"Hey," she said, smiling when he missed the trick. 

"Hey!" He grinned back, running a hand through his hair and grabbing his board. "So what's the big news? Did you finally hear back from Zuzu U?" 

"Yeah, I did." Penny shivered as she held out the envelope for him to examine. 

"Wow! Big envelope huh?" He laughed, flipping through the contents. "Look at all this stuff... They must really want you to go."  

"Oh, I don't know," Penny said, tucking her hands under her arms. "Maru got the same one, I think it's the same one for all the s-scholarship k-k-kids." 

Sam jerked up. "Oh shit, are you cold?" he asked, already taking off his jacket. "Here take this, let's go inside. Dad just fixed the furnace last week so it should be a lot warmer." 

Penny nodded and followed him, placing her feet behind his on the grassy spots to muffle their footsteps as they passed the window to Vincent's room. Sam jiggled open his window and vaulted inside. She followed suit much less gracefully, careful to place her hands on the corners where the boards wouldn't squeak. 

His room was dark and strewn with heaps of books and laundry. His old keyboard and drum set took up almost half the space in the room. Aside from the new computer desk, everything looked the same as it had nearly every day in elementary school when Jodi had watched her and kept her fed until her mom was finished at the saloon. 

"Sorry it's kind of a mess," Sam said. He ran his hands through his hair as he looked around at the piles taking up most of the ground. 

"It's okay," she said softly, taking a seat on the edge of his bed as he went to turn on the light. 

"So college huh?" He turned back, smiling as big as he could. "I'm so happy for you Pen!" 

"Thanks," she blushed and looked down. 

He walked back towards the bed, but she hadn't quite mustered the courage to meet his eyes. 

He crouched down in front of her, lifting her chin like he did when he talked to Vincent. "You deserve it Pen. You've worked so hard, there's no one I know who works as hard as you." 

She put her hands on her cheeks, hoping to cool them. "I'm not sure if I'm ready," she said in a small voice. "I mean I've never really left home before. I've never even been north of Grampleton." 

"Hey," he said and squeezed her elbows. 

She looked at him. He was so close; his eyes were so bright. 

"You'll have Maru with you," he said. "Don't forget she's never left before either. And Stardew isn't going anywhere. Maybe the band will take off and we'll all follow you two out there! And seeing your mom won't be a problem. Now that the bus is running, she'll be in the city every day if you want to see her!" 

"Yeah," she whispered and he smiled. 

Someone knocked on the door and they jerked apart, eyes wide.

"Sam, I'm coming in!" Jodi called. 

Her eyes darted to the window, but it was far too late for that now. Sam clearly had the same thought. He dragged back the covers of his bed, gesturing frantically for her to follow him. 

"Hide here!" he hissed. 

She dove under the covers and rolled to face the wall, feeling a few soft thumps as Sam threw more items on the bed to conceal her. 

"What's wrong honey? Were you doing something... bad?" Jodi asked, walking into the room. "I thought I heard some weird sounds coming from your room." 

Under the blankets, Penny's face burned at the implication. 

"No Mom!" Sam sounded out of breath. "I was just... doing push ups! I wanna beat Dad at arm-wrestling someday!" He laughed nervously. 

"Oh!" Jodi chuckled. "That explains why you're all red and sweaty!" 

Penny felt the heat in her face rise. At this rate maybe it would've been better to get caught!

"Okay, well good luck. I'll see you in the morning," Jodi said and left the room. 

"Goodnight Mom," Sam replied, his voice just a touch too tight. 

Jodi closed the door and Penny sat up, feeling flustered. She bought time to calm down by trying to pat down the flyaway hair brought up by the static. 

"Whew that was close..." Sam muttered from the middle of the room. 

"Turn the light off honey! Dad and I are going to sleep!" They both flinched, then snickered when they caught each other's eye.

"Okay, Mom!" Sam yelled back. He switched the light back out and sat down next to her on the bed. 

Penny giggled, happy to know she wasn't the only one struggling with embarrassment. 

"Well that was bad," he whispered, leaning back against the wall. 

"Does she do that a lot?" she whispered back. 

He shook his head. "No, maybe she heard the window creak or something. Either way I'm glad she bought it." 

Penny smiled again. "It's good you were able to think on your feet. Arm-wrestling, I never would've come up with that." 

"Oh my god, don't talk about it." Sam groaned. Penny giggled again and rubbed her arms. 

Sam reached out, "You're still cold?" 

"Oh," she had goosebumps all over her legs. "I guess so, sorry!"

"Stay here, I have an idea!" he whispered. 

She leant back against the pillows, listening to him rummage around the room. He came back with a mountain of blankets. 

"Here we go," he said as he laid them one by one over her on the bed. "There's no way you'll be cold under all of these!" 

Feeling a little shy she shimmied under the blankets and sighed. 

"Um, I'm gonna put pajamas on ok?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said, her face heating up again. "It's too dark to see anything so you're ok."

Moments later he slid under the covers, careful not to let the warm air out. 

"Better?" He smiled. Their faces were only inches apart on his pillow. 

She nodded and whispered, "Yeah," struggling very hard not to notice that pajamas apparently meant sweatpants with no shirt attached. 

Suddenly his face crumpled into a frown. "You can't forget about us- about Stardew- okay?" 

She shook her head emphatically. "Never! It's my home. I could never forget about you." 

"Yeah, but... you'll see. It's going to be great. The city is so busy and big, and you'll meet so many new people. How are we supposed to compete with that?" he mumbled. "I mean half the people in town spend all their time dreaming of when they'll get out of here." 

"I've never wanted to leave." She said, playing with the fabric of his comforter. "Even when I try to imagine the best place in the world, the only thing I can think of is being right here."

"But you've wanted to go to college since we were little," he said, the shadow between his brows growing deeper. 

"Yeah," she said quietly. "But never to leave. I don't want to, I just feel like I  _ have  _ to. I want to do more, you know? If I get a degree, I could come back and start a school here. A real school for Vince and Jas, and all the kids that come after them. I could do that." 

"I think I want to leave," he said turning on his back. "I want to go everywhere. I want to see all the things. I want to visit every city in Ferngill Republic, and then go farther! I want to play for crowds of people who don't even speak our language."

He had always been a dreamer. Sometimes she thought it was him growing up in the city, or hearing about his Dad's travels in the military, but when he talked like this... he glowed. Sam would've been a dreamer if he'd been born under a rock. 

"You will," she said. 

"And you'll come with us ok?" he continued. "While we're playing shows, you can come with us and visit every museum and library on the continent. You'd like that right?" 

"Yeah, I would," she said and snuggled under the blankets.

"And then when we've toured ourselves out, we'll come back and buy the old open lot above Marnie's ranch. You'll run a school and help Gunther with the Museum, and I'd... I don't know, farm I guess. Maru will be a world famous scientist by then, so she'd probably set up a lab on the mountain top. Seb and Abby could settle in at his parent's place. Maybe they could take over Leah's cabin after she moves in with Elliot. And everyone will band together to kick out Jojo. It'll be great! You'll see." 

There was something about Sam that made her believe every word that came out of his mouth. She could see the whole future he'd spun playing out, and was hit by a sudden wave of affection for each and every person in his story. 

"I'm gonna miss everyone so much," she whispered.

Under the blankets his fingers tangled with hers. Her heart started pounding when he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"You have to visit ok?" he said, a little out of breath. She looked up and his face was so open. Whatever he felt always shone out of his eyes like a beacon.

"I don't think I can take another letters only kind of thing." He smiled weakly. 

She squeezed his hand. "I promise," she said. "But you have to too. I'm so happy I'll have Maru, but she can't be with me all the time. And I'm not as brave as you..." 

"You're plenty brave! You're leaving going aren't you?" he said. "That's what dad says, 'bravery doesn't mean not being scared, it means being scared and doing it anyway!'" 

Penny snuggled deeper into the blankets, keeping hold of his hand. "I guess."

Sam softened again. "Come on, Pen. What's there to be so scared of?"

"A lot of things," she whispered. "Aren't you scared of anything?"  

"Maybe a little," he said, tracing aimless patterns onto her palm with his thumb. "What if there's another war? What if something happens and I'm not here? What if dad gets another assignment and never comes back? What if I get drafted and I never see you again?" 

"If you got drafted, I'd go too," Penny said decisively. "Me and Maru; we'd go and be nurses."  

Sam laughed, remembering to keep quiet at the last minute. "Okay, so that's one fear solved for me. How about you?" 

Penny was silent for a long time. Sam shifted up on his elbow to watch her, but continued tracing patterns with his other hand. 

"What if everyone forgets about me?" she finally whispered.  

"Jesus Pen, are you kidding?" He fell back to the bed with a snort. 

"I'm serious! Vin and Jas are still so young, and you have your band. There's no one else I really talk to here, except for our parents. What if I go to the city and hate it? What if I have to come back, only to find no one has missed me at all?"

"Penny, do you know how broken up Vince is gonna be when he finds out you're leaving? I fully expect him to try to run away to the city just to see you, and I'd be right there with him. You're part of us Pen." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Home without you would be like summer without fireflies. Sure they're quiet, but can't you see how beautiful they are?" 

Penny's breath caught in her chest. 

His eyes were wide when he pulled back his hand. "Wow, that came out really... I uh, sorry." 

"No, that's okay... I um, thank you," she whispered. 

"He wants to marry you, you know," Sam said, looking at the ceiling.

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"Vince, he talks about it all the time. 'I'm gonna marry Ms. Penny when I grow up!'" Sam grinned, a teasing twinkle in his eyes. "You think you'll take him up on that offer?" 

" _ Ha. Ha _ ," she said. "Very funny Sam. Maybe you should quit music for comedy." 

He laughed, but it was followed by a taught silence. Before she could overthink the question she blurted out, "What if you have a girlfriend when I come back?" 

"What?" He laughed again. "Who??'" 

"Haley," Penny said. "And don't tell me you don't see her like that,  _ all _ the men in town do, even the old ones." 

"Haley's pretty," he admitted, "But really? Tell me you know me better than to think I'd actually want to spend time with her." 

"People can change!" Penny said, "And anwayway, there are also all the girls at your shows. They were all over you at your performance in the city, and don't pretend you didn't like it." 

"Well okay," he protested. "But who wouldn't! And anyway, the same goes for you. The guys in the city are going to be crawling out of the woodwork when they see you." 

He scowled. "Promise me you'll stick with Maru when you go out. You're too good. Those city guys will either want to swoop you up to be their own personal savior or think that just because you're kind, you're easy to fool. If anything ever happens you come home straight away and I'll take care of it okay?" 

"I'll be careful," Penny promised. "I won't go anywhere I don't know, and I won't go out without a buddy and a check in time. I took the safety training classes too you know." 

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound so negative." He sighed and turned on his side to face her. 

"I really am happy for you Pen. You're going to be amazing," he said. "And don't worry about other girls okay? There isn't a girl in the world who could replace you. This is..." 

He reached for her hand again. "This is different. What we have is special Penny, I've always known that." 

"Yeah, I know," Penny whispered, looking down. "Like your mom says, I'm part of the family." 

Sam didn't say anything and she looked up. Even after watching his face for nearly twenty years she still couldn't read his expression. 

"Is that what you think?" he finally asked slowly. 

"I..." She looked away. Her heart had started racing in her chest. She didn't know what to say. 

"Because that's not what I think. I.. really like you Penny. I always have."

Looking into his eyes, she felt like they were floating in space. The air seemed to crackle with static electricity, built up from two decades of dancing around this very moment. 

"I like you Pen," he said softly. "Do you like me?" 

She could see in his face he already knew the answer. But of course he did, she'd only worshiped the ground he walked on since grade school. 

"Y-yeah," she said. The words stuck in her throat. After so long of pushing them down, it was hard to let them loose out loud where anyone, especially he could hear them. 

"Yeah, I like you." she whispered. 

Sam's smile was nearly blinding. "Yeah? Awesome." 

It was ridiculous that a boy whose face she'd seen covered in chocolate, sticking french fries up his nose could make her feel like her chest was going to explode. 

She burrowed under the blankets, knocking her forehead against his shoulder. 

"Come on, Pen," he said, scooching down under the sheet so he could see her. "Come back." 

Where there had been inches separating them before, less than one was left at best. 

"Oh," he breathed, and it ghosted over her lips. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, but for an entirely different reason. 

"Can I?" he asked, his eyes were so dark and his skin was so warm. "Pen can I-" 

She'd moved before he even finished the question. 

Kissing Sam was both everything and nothing like she expected it would be. She'd moved too fast and caught him mid sentence so his mouth was half open, but he was soft and warm and adapted quickly. 

He flicked his tongue over the inner edge of her upper lip, and she sunk her teeth into his lower one. Then her hand was in his hair, and his hand was on her neck and  _ praise Yoba, _ why had they waited this long to do this?

It was like every inch of static in the room had converted into kinetic energy. She couldn't stop touching him everywhere, his shoulders, his back, the flat planes of his stomach. His skin burned. 

She hadn't even noticed that she'd crawled half on top of him until he dropped his head to suck on her neck and she rocked against the knee that had found it's way between her thighs and  _ moaned _ . 

Sam's head shot up, his eyes were almost black in the darkness. Her neck was raw and wet where the scratch of his stubble had rubbed it. They were both breathing like they had when they'd raced all the back from the beach without stopping. 

"Holy shit, Pen. I didn't mean... Sorry, should we slow down?" he asked, pulling his hands reluctantly from where they'd nestled halfway up her blouse and around her thigh near the edge of her skirt.  

"No," she said, shaking her head and trapping his wrist with her hand. She moved it back, and higher so his palm rested over the curve of her ass. 

He squeezed and she rocked again, this time biting her lip to keep from moaning aloud. 

"Fuck  _ me _ ," he whispered, and groaned when her eyes flicked to his. "Yoba Penny, you can't fucking look at me like that or I'm gonna go off right now." 

He reached out with his other hand and kissed her, pulling her flush against him. 

Between the lips and teeth, she felt the length of him pressing warm and hard against her stomach. He fisted a hand in her hair, licking into her open mouth and she  _ whined _ , scratching her nails down his ribs to circle the rod still trapped by his sweatpants. 

" _ Fuck! _ " he hissed, bucking up against her hand. "No, let me first okay?" he said, moving her hand away. 

Instead he moved their hands together to the place where her skirt had ridden up to make room for his thigh. "Show me," he breathed over her neck. 

She arched into him, pressing his fingers into the damp junction of her thighs as he sucked down her neck to her chest. With her free hand she helped him with the buttons of her blouse and the clasp of her bra, pausing for a moment to shrug them off. 

Sam shifted so he leant over her, "You're so fucking beautiful," he said dropping down to suck the soft skin of her breasts. 

His hands returned to their task, and he grazed his teeth over her nipple as he pushed one finger past the thin cloth barrier. 

His cock twitched, and just like he had when she'd first made the sound, Sam froze. "Yoba's sake you're wet," he gasped. Moonlight had crept through the window and now illuminated his frame. The blankets he'd so carefully laid out were pushed into haphazard mounds around the bed. His hair was a mess, and even in the half light she could see the blotchy flush that crossed his skin. He looked fucking wrecked, and it was  _ delicious _ . 

"Penny wait," he said snatching her hand when she reached for him again. She brought their hands together to her lips and tasted his fingers where they shone with her. 

" _ Penny _ ," he groaned, not moving his hand away as she continued to suck his fingers. 

He ran his free hand through his hair. "Okay, I just gotta say it really seems like you're into it, and that is amazing okay? You're hot as fuck, and I will be thinking about this night for a long time regardless, but I really need you to tell me what you want to happen here okay? Cause the last fucking thing I want to do is pressure you into anything. Okay?" 

"Okay," Penny said, reaching for him again. 

"Okay what?" he asked as she started kissing his earlobe. 

"Okay, I want it," she said pressing slow, soft kisses down his neck. 

"Okay, I want you," she said, running her fingers under the hem of his sweats. 

"Okay, let's have sex," she said wrapping her hand around him and pulling him out past the elastic keeping him pinned. 

"Yes ma'am." Sam kicked his sweats the rest of the way off while Penny unclasped her skirt and stepped out of her soaked underwear. She turned back to Sam to find him stroking himself, almost absentmindedly while he watched her. 

" _ So fucking beautiful _ ," he breathed as she knelt on either side of him. She reached for him, briefly wondering how it would fit, but trusting thousands of years of evolution to have created a system that worked. Either way she  _ wanted  _ him there; needed him there. The second their lips had touched, a yawning ache had started inside her, and it had only grown as the night went on. 

"Are you su-" 

She cut him off by sliding over him, taking him inside until she was nestled snugly against his hips. 

Sam had frozen again, screwing up his eyes and clenching his firsts. 

"Fu-uuuuuuck," he said unsteadily, opening his eyes and reaching for her. One hand cupped her breast and one squeezed her ass. 

Penny leaned in to kiss him, and he sucked in a quick breath at her movement. Placing both hands on her hips he slowly raised and lowered them, guiding her up and down the length of his shaft. 

His eyes stayed closed, his brow furrowed. His hands spasmed in time with little noises he made, seemingly in spite of himself. He started whispering something under his breath, and she realized he was counting backwards. 

She gripped his hair, arching his neck so he could meet her eyes. "Look at me," she whispered. "I want you with me, I want to see you." 

He opened his eyes, watching her as she rocked on him. His breath started to quicken and he gripped harder, pushing up into her, knocking her of rhythm. 

He grabbed her, pulling him flush against him and burying his face in her neck as he fucked into her erratically. " _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ ," she heard him whispering until he slowed and finally stopped. 

They collapsed to the bed, still entangled. Penny scratched his scalp and ran her fingers over every part of him that she could reach. She still hadn't sated her urge to touch him everywhere. 

Sam rested his head on her shoulder catching his breath, his sweaty bangs prickled against her shoulder, but it was worth it to have him close. His cock twitched inside her in time to the scattered convulsions her body made around him. 

Eventually the spasms slowed, and he softened. He rolled over looking dazed at the ceiling as Penny folded herself up and watched. 

"Holy shit," he said eloquently. 

"Yeah," she said, and laughed nervously, pulling a sheet up over her chest. 

His eyes shot over to hers, and he half sat up. "Oh shit, wait. Oh no did we fuck up? Oh Yoba; shit I'm sorry Pen! I wasn't even thinking."

"What?" She frowned, pulling the sheet tighter.

"You know cause we didn't use-" he gestured between their naked bodies. 

"Oh!" She let out a short burst of laughter. "No, I'm on the pill remember? For years now." 

"Oh shit you're right, I totally knew that. My bad," he said, flopping back onto the bed and closing his eyes. 

Penny curled tighter into a ball, surreptitiously looking for her clothes in the folds of the blankets that surrounded her. She reluctantly unfurled, to start rooting through the piles. Where were her clothes??

Sam flopped an arm out. "Why are you so far away? Come here," he said, almost whining. 

"I can't find my underwear!" Penny snapped. 

Sam opened his eyes and sat up fully this time, watching her carefully. "Okay, I think they went over somewhere that way?" He gestured to the left side of the bed. "I'll help you look, okay?" 

After a minute of quiet rustling he let out a tiny cry of triumph. "I found them! And also here's a towel, if you need it? I don't know, I usually do." He laughed uneasily. 

Penny took her clothes and started to put them on. "I actually think it's mostly on the bed at this point."  She grimaced. "Sorry."

They put their clothes on in silence, and when they were dressed and the bed was put back in order, the silence carried on. 

"Well I guess I should go," she said just as he said,"Why don't you just stay here tonight?"

"What?" she asked. "You can't mean that. There's no way Jodi would be cool with it." 

"I mean we're over 18, and it's not like you're some rando," he said. "You're my girlfriend, right?" He glanced at her nervously. 

"Yeah?" She smiled down at the floor. "Okay," she said, blushing all over again. 

"But still, you know how Kent gets when he doesn't like something..." She hesitated, twisting her hands as she peeked out the window. 

"Come on, I really want you to stay." He looked down. "Tonight was kind of a big deal, you know? And like you said." he glanced back at her from the corner of his eye and blushed. "I want you with me."

Penny face bloomed probably 18 different shades of red. "Noooooo," she groaned and tipped over onto the bed. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, coming over to lay with her.

"It's embarrassing!" Penny said hiding her face in her hands, horrified to find she was close to tears. 

"Penny," he said, pulling her hands away. "I am so fucking in love with you, I can promise you literally nothing you could do in front of me should embarrass you. And also it was fucking hot, okay?" 

He pulled her hand down to feel the ridge that had re-established itself at the front of his pants. "See how hard I am again just thinking about it? It was hot, I promise." 

Penny smiled and wiped the fledgling tears from her eyes. Sam watched her, still concerned. 

"If it was too fast we don't have to do it again you know," he said seriously. "Like literally ever... I mean I'd like to have kids one day but hopefully by that point-" 

Penny interrupted him by rolling over and latching onto his side. Sam obliged by curling back around her. 

"I super fucking love you too," she said, half muffled by his chest. 

"What was that?" he asked playfully. 

"I said, 'I super fucking have to pee,'" she snapped. 

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah, that's a girl thing isn't it. Okay. Let me go see if the coast is clear and we can sneak you in," he said. 

He crept through the house, avoiding the creaky boards. When he came back, she was waiting by the door for him. Silently she crooked her finger at him, he leant down to listen to her whisper and she leant up and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't as intense as before. Their lips barely brushed, but her pulse skyrocketed anyway. 

She scampered away thinking how stupid it was that a peck could make her feel so nervous when part of him was  _ literally  _ still inside her, but that was probably just a side effect of everything being so new. 

She crept back into bed from the bathroom, changed into some spare pjs, cuddled with her boyfriend and cried a little bit. Sam pet her head and told her he loved her. He might have cried too, she wasn't going to tell. 

Then he put her to sleep telling her all of the dreams he had for them. They would have four kids, the oldest one would be named Thomas or Tabitha and they would have her hair, the second one.... 

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being half an attempt at realism, half wish fulfillment for how first times go in my experience. Thanks for reading! Comment & Kudos if you saw anything you liked! :)


End file.
